


Let me cuddle you

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Fanart, I love the last tag lol, M/M, Naked Cuddling, they're cute you honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: Two big Witcher cuddling together 💖
Relationships: Eskel/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Let me cuddle you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Eskel/Letho BUT big men cuddling together? Perfection *chief kiss* (and I read some good fanfiction about them, so I suppose I like a bit the ship too at the end LOL)

**Author's Note:**

> (Eskel is completing but he loves it 😌)


End file.
